jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Disable Anonymous Editing
Anonymous editing is now disabled so this talk page is now closed. Thanks for all of your help, everybody! ---- To disable anonymous users from editing on the wiki, we were told that we all need to confirm it with the Jessie Wiki community. Keeping wikia contributors from editing and commenting will keep the wiki in order and will prevent vandalism, inappropriate comments, etc. Please state your username and tell if you agree or disagree to this. Please state your position ASAP as we will be sending this page to the Community Central Wiki as soon as this Thursday. It has to be done here. ---- Jessie1010 I definitely think we should disable anonymous user editing. They cause way too much trouble and it's just not fair to users, the admins, and people who come here to find information about JESSIE and instead find "Agatha pooped her pants". Their vandalism is a lot to keep up with and we shouldn't have to put up with it. My Page 02:24, May 29, 2012 (UTC) TotallyLindsey I think they should NOT edit on other wikis. They add bad language, false information, spam pages, mean messages, and gibberish! They like to do that, because they think they can do whatever they want. Flyna4eva I agree. WikiaContributors often take in advantage of not having an account and they think they could do whatever they feel like. Hollywood It's a great idea. There have been numerous wikis' I've been on where there is about 1,000 comments on pages that say "cute" "ugly" "****". So i fully agree with this idea :D --Zannabanna 18:50, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Justin Bieber's Wifeyy I agree owing to the fact that Wikia contributors post very annoying comments. Prettybaby 19:55, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Americangirl742 I agree with everything that his been stated by the other users. I'm not saying that all WikiContributers are bad. Though, there has has been vandalism and spamming done by anonymous users that not only happens on this wiki, but other wikis as well. AmericanGirl742 21:03, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Flynalover yeaaaa Flynalover 22:23, May 29, 2012 (UTC) FashionGal I totally agree with this message! The anonymous contribuators think they can do anything because they aren't registered. Other wikis like Shake it Up and Victorious have done this, and I know Austin and Ally and Kickin' It wikia is thinking about doing this, so I totally think we should. I ♥ Coco Chanel, Ariana Grande, Heidi Klum, and MORE!☮☺ 12:33, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Seddie4eva Yes, I believe this method would decrease the vandalism around here. And it would be easier to band these trolls, so let's give it a shot. :) Seddie4eva 00:26, May 31, 2012 (UTC) 'TheCoreyyDarnell' Yes! I think they should ban wikia contributors completely. Count me in! --'TheCoreyyDarnell' 06:34, June 1, 2012 (CST) BatPeddieSeddieSibuna Even though I'm not a user here per se, I do know what it's like. I vote yes, you should get rid of annons. ;] --What doesn't kill you makes you Stronger. 14:52, June 27, 2012 (UTC)